Speak an Ocean of Words
by Beautiful-But-Broken-Monster
Summary: Phoenix and Percy,two demigods that don't know it, run away from home when they're eight because their abusive father just killed their mom,well on the run they come across a strange group of people. Will it end in happiness or will the two demigods have a tragic death. Rated T, it might go up for some later chapters (really later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Twilight saga or Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus series,it is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.I don't own any characters except Phoenix. This is merly a work of fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's never too late to have a happy childhood."

― Tom Robbins, Still Life with Woodpecker

Nix

Percy and I had just come home from school and as usual our mom wasn't home, but our stepfather Gabe was, when he saw us he got a sneer on his face, "So which one of you brats got money? "He asked us this every day, and as usual our replies were "No, sir." When we had money we hid it in our school bags, shoes, or in a sock under a mattress. He looked at us again as if he could tell we were lying," Fine, now get out of my face for I hurt you." And he went back to drinking his beer and smoking his cigarettes.

An hour later we were done with our homework and we desperately wanted to go play outside. "Nix, we could just climb out the window, we've got a fire escape. "Percy whined nodded my head and we climbed out only to climb back in, we saw our mom walking toward the apartment complex. We looked at each other and ran to our bedroom door, "Wait," I hissed, "Gabe might be asleep." Percy went first and I soon followed. The front door opened a second later and in walked our mom, Sally. "Hey kids, "She ruffled our hair and gave us hugs, "How was school today?" She asked starting on dinner, dinner always had to be done before Gabe woke up from his nap or else things would get bad. Percy started, "Today at recess there was this big man on the playground and he only had one eye, on his forehead. "When Percy finished mom got a worried look on her face, "Did he now?" I nodded my head to back up his story, I'd seen him too, "And in class today, Miss. Mills let us play board games because our class got the highest math scores on some big test and tomorrow we get to eat pizza. "I smiled and mom opened her mouth to say something, but smelly Gabe walked out of the living room. "Hey Sally, did you get paid today? "She shook her head, "No Gabe, I don't get paid till Friday. "He sighed and smacked his hand right on the table, "Sally I know you're lying, you get paid every Thursday, give me the check Sally. "Mom was still facing the stove, "I don't have it because I cashed it at the bank and I didn't take any money out, I swear. "Percy pulled my arm, "Let's go back to the room, we'll come out when dinners done." I didn't answer, but I followed. When we got to our room Percy pulled me into a hug, "When is she going to leave him? "He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want your dolphin?" I nodded went to my backpack and pulled out his turtle to give to him, we didn't have the same class at school so we gave each other our stuffed animal. We could still hear the yelling and hitting, Percy and I wanted so bad to go out there and beat him, but we knew that would only make things worse. We went to sleep without our mom telling us goodnight.

At about 3 in the morning awoke because my stomach growled looked over at Percy, he was still sleeping walked into the kitchen only to stop and run back to my room. "Percy, get up, now. Percy, please get up. "I was shaking him and crying," Phoenix, go back to sleep it's just a nightmare." I started shaking him again." Please, Percy .You has to wake up now." "Because we need to leave before he kills us, too." That seemed to get him up, "What do you mean by that." I gulped, "Mom is in the kitchen, but she's bleeding a lot out of her head and she's on the floor and there was a frying pan next to her, and I think he'll come for us next. "He got up and ran straight to the kitchen, he was crying too. "We'll get all our money, and some clothes and we'll carry it all in our backpacks. Only take things we need. "He nodded his head and we collected all our money, emptied our bags, got toothbrush and paste, clothes our stuffed animals and after checking to see if Gabe was in there room (he wasn't) we got something of our mom along with pictures of the three of us. Still in our pajamas we headed out the door.

* * *

**Please review and stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Twilight saga or Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus series,it is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.I don't own any characters except Phoenix. This is merly a work of fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

'If you can't say nothing nice, don't say anything at all.'- Thumper in Bambi

Percy

I shook Nix, "Nix, if we don't move now they'll find us. "She awoke and we got our things, we'd been travelling for about a week. Two days ago, we saw our pictures on some T.V; we didn't want to get caught so we ran. We were somewhere in Vermont. "You think they'll find us before we can get to Vermont?" I questioned, she hadn't said a single word since the night our mom was murdered, and I was worried about her. She shook her head. We stopped to rest at a McDonald's and ordered some food, "Are you ever going to talk, it's kind of boring to keep conversations to up all by myself. "She grinned and shrugged. We had stayed long enough to cause attention to our selves, so we left.

The sun was setting, "You getting tired? "She shook her head, it was all I had gotten, a nod or a shake sighed. She gave me a look that said, 'you tired?' I nodded, so we headed for the woods. When we found somewhere that looked safe I said, "You get things that we use to get a fire started. "She nodded and ran off, I set up a make shift tent to keep us safe, then I made sleeping bags and got out our food from McDonald's.

"Good Night. "She patted me on the shoulder, still not speaking and we went to sleep. I was the first one up, but I never got up when the sun was still down. I heard people, "Should we call the police?" someone asked, "They'll want to know how we found them. "One answered, "We could say that we were driving and we saw them on the side of the road. "There was another voice. "Someone's awake, and we can't do that." I froze, afraid to look at my sister. "We could at least offer them a real place to stay and then we could report it." It was the first voice. "Okay." I was scared right now, scared for me and for my mute sister,"The girl's mute."I froze again, how he had known that. "The boy can hear us."

* * *

**Should I continue? **


End file.
